


I Don't Believe You

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom
Genre: Ashton proves his sexuality, Calum and Michael sort of watch, Gay, Grinding, It's very difficult to explain, Kissing, M/M, Slutty!Ashton, Smut, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke, I'm going to suck you off. Come here." </p><p>"What?!" Luke squeaked, finally looking up to see Calum and Michael looking at Ashton with smug expressions while Ashton held out a hand, as if Luke was going to grab it and just get a blowjob from someone he considered a best friend. "No!" He said after a moments hesitation. "Are you insane?!" </p><p>"Don't worry Luke, he's pranking us. He's straight."</p><p>OR/ The boys don't believe that Ashton's gay so he decided to use Luke to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe You

Michael, Calum and Luke stared back at him, all with the same expression. Disbelief. 

"Honestly Ashton, you are the most heterosexual person in this band. Are you sure?" Michael asked him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"If it was going to be anyone I'd assume Luke." Calum added. Luke turned to give him a look before looking back at Ashton. Honestly, Ashton didn't mean for this to be a big deal, he thought he'd just say it. I'm gay, and then they'd continue playing video games and eating pizza. Boy was he wrong, they even paused the game and they never do that. 

"Definitely gay." Ashton clarified. "One hundred percent." 

"Really though?" Michael asked him and Ashton could feel the force of his impatience running over him. He thought coming out to his friends would be easier than this. If anything, he thought they'd brush it off. He thought they'd at least believe it, but obviously, he was wrong. 

He turned to the closest boy, Luke as it turned out to be, the only one who actually believed him, and grabbed his cheeks, leaning down to press his lips to the boys. Luke froze as Calum and Michael watched with wide eyes. Ashton pulled away almost as quickly as he did it. 

" _I'm definitely gay._ " He clarified, pulling Luke up like a rag doll and grabbing his crotch, keeping eye contact with Michael the entire time like he wasn't groping Luke right in front of them. Luke was blushing, a choked sound rising up and out of his throat into the quiet atmosphere. 

"Oh- okay, yeah, right. Gay- nice." Michael muttered with comical wide eyes, locking eyes with Ashton who still had his hand firmly on Luke's dick through his sweatpants. 

"Are we all on the same page now or do I need to keep hold of Luke's dick?" 

"If you are gay why aren't you turned on? Surely you'd get hard from touching Luke." Calum asked and Ashton almost let go of Luke to slap him, almost, his hand even twitched. His friends were all complete idiots, literally. 

"Oh my god," Ashton muttered to himself, putting his face into his free hand. This was exhausting. "What do you want me to do? Give him a blowjob to prove that I'm gay?" Ashton grabbed Luke's face again, guiding it to his own before placing their lips together again, more firmly this time. Luke had no choice but to go along with it. Ashton's hand let go of his dick, grabbing both of his hips and pulling the boy closer to himself before sliding his hands up his tank top and caressing the skin on his hips. 

Ashton's tongue licked over Luke's bottom lip before he pulled away from the boy completely, heavily breathing and looking back at Calum and Michael. He gestured to his crotch, now semi-hard and gave a 'here I am' gesture with his arms. 

"Gay." He pointed to himself and then his tented sweatpants. Luke collapsed onto the sofa behind them, holding his bottom lip with both of his hands and looking away from the other three boys, willing for his dick to go down. 

 _You aren't gay,_ Luke told himself, _Ashton simply knows how to kiss and where to touch you and..._

"So you're gay." Michael nodded at Ashton, still shocked from the show he just gave them. 

"Wait," Calum said and Ashton groaned. Why was he even friends with these fucking idiots? Calum moved closer to Michael, whispering in his ear so neither Ashton or Luke could hear him. "How far do you think he'd go to prove it? Look at Luke." Michael slowly turned his head, seeing Luke looking confused as hell, flustered and still holding on to his bottom lip for dear life. 

"Calum just made a valid point. How do we know you weren't thinking of a girl?" Michael said suddenly, hiding his smirk behind his hand after he'd finished talking. Ashton's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Were his friends actually fucking stupid? 

"Why would I do that?!" 

"We don't fall for pranks Ashton." Calum told him. Ashton almost wanted to cry. Coming out was hard, but this was a completely different level. He turned to Luke and then back to Calum and Michael, wondering what he could do to show them. 

"Luke, I'm going to suck you off. Come here." 

"What?!" Luke squeaked, finally looking up to see Calum and Michael looking at Ashton with smug expressions while Ashton held out a hand, as if Luke was going to grab it and just get a blowjob from someone he considered a best friend. "No!" He said after a moments hesitation. "Are you insane?!" 

"Don't worry Luke, he's pranking us. He's straight." Ashton really wanted to slap Calum. 

Luke looked at Calum in disbelief before turning back to Ashton. "No! Why me?!"

"You're the hottest." Ashton said without even blinking first. Luke blushed immediately but mentally scolded himself afterwards. "Besides, we've come this far." Ashton added. 

Luke stared at him for a few seconds. Then at Mikey and Calum. Was he actually considering this? 

"This is fucking ridiculous." Luke told all of them. "Fine." He added after a moment. Michael and Calum both glanced at each other before staring at Luke shocked. Even they didn't think he'd actually agree to this. "Can I at least have a blanket over my face?" 

Calum stood up, walking to the bunks to grab Luke's blanket. Ashton hesitantly stepped forward, nervously going towards Luke. He didn't feel half as confident as he did before; now he was actually going to have a dick in his mouth and that's just... well it's not something he thought he'd be doing to Luke. 

Dreamt of, maybe, but not actually doing. 

Not only that, but his friends were also about to watch him give a blowjob. 

Calum walked back in, hauling Luke's thick blanket over to him and placing it on on to back of the couch to rest behind them. Luke whined to himself, pulling his sweatpants down and pulling the blanket over his face and upper body. "This fucking band." His voice was muffled. 

"Lift your hips." Ashton told Luke quietly, the younger boy complying and feeling his boxers slip away. The boys had all seen him naked, multiple times, nudity was a very big thing in the band so he had nothing to be embarrassed about. The situation was just plain weird. 

"Are we actually going to watch?" Michael asked Calum, suddenly regretting their earlier plan. They were both staring at the scene. 

"I feel like my eyes are glued onto them." Calum replied, moving closer to Michael and grabbing his hand. He needed moral support. 

"I feel like I'm invading Luke's privacy." Michael told Calum, squeezing his hand. 

"I'm about to suck his dick to prove that I'm gay and you think _you're_ invading his privacy?!" Ashton asked Michael, dropping to his knees and pulling Luke so he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Imagine I'm a girl." Ashton told Luke in a murmur as some sort of warning before all Luke could feel was heat, Ashton's tongue and then fuck, Ashton's mouth. 

Luke couldn't even try to think of a girl because all that was running through his mind was AshtonAshtonAshton. The blanket felt heavy on his head, almost suffocating because of the heat but Luke wouldn't dare take it off because then the boys would actually see how blissed out he was. 

Ashton used his tongue mostly, running up and down the biggest vain before sucking of the head. Finally, he took Luke into his mouth, pressing down as far as his throat would let him before hollowing his cheeks and sliding back up. 

"Ashton's definitely gay." He heard Calum mutter and fucking finally, it only took what? Half an hour to get them to believe him and a little bit of action. 

"Yeah," Michael agreed in a whisper. "and it's... fucking weird to watch." 

"Wanna watch TV?" Calum asked Michael and the boy shrugged, grabbing the remote from the arm rest on his side of the couch and flicking the TV on, an episode of family guy came straight onto the screen and he decided not to change the channel. 

Ashton heard Luke moan as soon as the sounds of Peter Griffin laughing filled the room, muffled enough by the blanket so that the TV covered his sounds but close enough to make Ashton start to throb in his sweatpants. A sudden darkness fell over Ashton and he lifted his head off Luke, looking up to see darkness. He looked down, seeing the blanket piling around him and he realized that Luke had thrown the blanket over him as well. 

"Come 'ere." Luke's voice was hoarse as Ashton felt him grab his face, pulling him up until he was sitting in Luke's lap, Luke's dick still erect between them. He felt Luke's fingers run over his cheek before dipping down onto his lips, and then Luke's lips were on his and Luke's hand disappeared completely. Luke shuffled back on the sofa, bringing Ashton with him but making sure the blanket still covered both of them as he leant against the back of the couch. Luke felt Ashton's tongue run over his bottom lip again, but this time he just opened his mouth, letting Ashton's tongue running against his.

Ashton gently took hold of Luke's dick again, stroking it up and down as he kissed Luke with everything he had. "Fuck, Ash." Ashton latched his lips onto Luke's neck, kissing, sucking, licking, anything he could get as he worked Luke to his high. "Shit- ugh, fuck babe." 

Even Michael and Calum turned their heads at the nickname. 

Ashton just turned his head, sucking on Luke's jawline and accidentally leaving a mark that they'd both discover the next day. Ashton whined into his ear when Luke palmed him. 

"What d'you want, Ash, baby?" Ashton moaned at the nickname, rutting his hips up against Luke's hand. Luke got the idea, pulling Ashton's sweatpants and boxers in one go and immediately wrapping a hand around him. Luke didn't even have to think twice, mind too clouded with thoughts of Ashton to care that he was having his... first gay experience? He didn't even care. He spit in his palm, moving his hand back to Ashton's dick afterwards and sliding up and down at the same speed Ashton was doing to him. 

Ashton should've been embarrassed that he was already close just from getting Luke off, but he just couldn't find it in him to care. 

"When Luke comes out as gay we're just going to say _okay_. That's it; no proof. Agreed?" Michael told Calum, turning up the TV and trying not to look at the blanket, or even think about what was happening underneath it. 

"Agreed." Calum said quickly. "Never again will I doubt somebody's sexuality." They both heard Ashton moan and turned up the TV again, not saying another word but just glancing at each other before looking back to the TV. 

"Close, Luke." Ashton mumbled into Luke's neck, lightly kissing before finding Luke's mouth and latching onto his bottom lip and sucking on it. Luke nodded, moving his hand faster up and down Ashton's shaft before Ashton's thighs were quivering on top of him and he was coming all over Luke's lap. Ashton's hand kept the same speed as Luke followed and he came hard. Before Luke could even comprehend what had just happened, Ashton's face was next to his dick again, this time licking up the cum from Luke like a fucking lapdog. 

"Fuck, baby." Luke breathed before pulling Ashton's face back up to his and kissing him with all he had. They ended up falling asleep under the blanket together between kisses.


End file.
